User talk:Ulgada Zeato Layat
Ulgada, I am Raga, Baw Wee's friend. I had a scientist develop a translator.[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 21:06 (UTC) Welcome! It's A peasure to meet you! Would you like Special edition Custom Spec Ops Hunter Armor. That was a mouthful. [[User:EliteMaster117|'Special Operations Commander 'Razumee']] ''Comm Array'' 18, Feet eh? I can make that... Plus I bet uve never been in space, have you? PS. Are u just Heavy Grunt? [[User:EliteMaster117|'Special Operations Commander 'Razumee']] ''Comm Array'' Fine then, here (Grabs you to meet another 18 ft hunter) Here meet Gyyo Gro Filgo Gyyo: ~^>;}{<>/' Me: Oops updating tranlator Gyyo: Hallo! Hunter! You have Bond Brother? [[User:EliteMaster117|'Special Operations Commander 'Razumee']] ''Comm Array'' Gyyo had to go with his brother (Im loading for a Hunter Legion) And II also ate thats why I didnt respond. [[User:EliteMaster117|'Special Operations Commander 'Razumee']] ''Comm Array'' Captive, with his brother in a brute camp. [[User:EliteMaster117|'Special Operations Commander 'Razumee']] ''Comm Array'' Hey, im gonna get on XBL inn a few minutes i'll meet you there (Maybe at Sev7 Central Time) Yes he did [[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' Yes I have, I changed a couple errors, check the history[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' Hmm, not sure, I'll think about it. But one thing. Could you post like everyone else? It's kinda hard to tell what's new. P.S. are you just Heavy Grunt?[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' Ulgada, I think you can be my bodygaurd.[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' Hola! What have you been up to? I got spacers put in for my braces (uggh!)[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' Yah, I noticed, nice work^_^ Wanna do campaign?[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' High Councilor, Baracuss Antairious (Useing Transilator) Greetings hunter! I am Baracuss Antairious, High Councilor of the Covenant Separatists and Ship Master of the Fleet of Aproching Salvation. Hight Indeed I am surprised at your Hight! Usualy a Mgalekgolo colony your size would become a Scarab!--Baracuss 01:55, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Raga Go to this link and leave a message: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:RATM_Fanboy Yes you are! See above Hmmm?? And who, might I ask, are you? (Wispers) As if I realy Cared.--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] (Laughing Mockingly) He-hehe... a Hunter? Is this what Raga sends to kill me? A pile of worms! How embarassing...--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Hunters... He has killed over 100,000,000 Covenant... 90,000,000 of those were Hunters! Run! Get Baw Wee and yourself to safty now!--Baracuss 01:24, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Ha! And trust me, fishbait, you don't wish to test MY strength! (Seraph fires multiple plasma torpeodes at the ship)--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Hmmm..... I see... Very well then. You see that planet over there? Land your ship there and we will settle this, without weoponry.--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Fine! I just thought that you would have wanted to be buried when I slauter you!--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He will kill you if you don't get out of there! I am begging you! We will go to Sangheilios, talk to the Council! Please! --Baracuss 01:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) (Seraph Approaches the Ship) You think so... let us put your theory to the test shall we?--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Didn't Want to do this... Ulgada, As a Separatist High Councilor I order you to retreat from battle Imidiantly! Otherwise... You will be wanted for treason.--High Councilor, Baracuss Antairious (The Seraph Enters the Hanger) (I stand there staring at you. You are surprised at my height and muscel size. I pop my neck, it sends small shockwaves throughout the Hanger floor. Then I did a quick spinning kick then stood there in a ready stance. Moments later the air from the kick hits you with surprising force! You stager. When you look up I am right in front of you!) (I suddenly anger) Allies...(I grab your throut and slam you against the wall. You are amazed at me sheer strength!)... Your cowardness insults me! (I lay there, and you think me dead) (I suddenly leaped up, and brushed dust off my shoulders. I look at my destroyed Seraph, then Back at you. I start chuckling and claping my hands) Bravo! You managed to startle me! (I then stood there with my hands behind my back. "Your turn" I seamed to say) I didn't notice! Oh it's my turn? Very well! (I suddenly dissapear in a flash of gold light. My voice echos throughout the Hanger) Your turn. Brute.... I hate brutes!!!! (I jump up to the Brute and punch him in the face. The Brute flies backwards and is embeded five feet into the wall) Didn't you learn anything from our first encounter, Daracktus? Another Seraph! (Another Seraph exits Slip-Space right outside the Hanger. Baracuss Speaks to you on Comm-System) Watch Out! (The Seraph flies full speed into the Hanger, hits Maydor, and crashes into the other wall. Maydor's Unconcious body suddenly vannishes in a golden flash of light)--High Councilor, Baracuss Antairious Maydor? (The flash clone you were crushing vanished and you hear Maydor laughing from halfway Across the hanger. Suddenly Maydor was Crushed against the wall by a Seraph) Maydor Escaped (I jump out of the Seraph, it had seamed like years since you've seen a normal sized Elite. I draw my energy sword and walk to the front of the Seraph were I crushed Maydor, but his body was nowhere to be found! Maydor then speaks to us on our Comm-Systems) Maydor: Well, brother... it seems that you have delayed the killing of your allies, for now. But I would get out of that ship before the next five minuets. Good-bye! (We suddenly realize that his voice wasn't comeing from the Comm-systems! Maydor was on the bridge! He had acctivated the self destruct!)--Baracuss Antairious Maydor's mine... Ulgada, you haven't gotten it through you head have you? Maydor is mine! He wants to kill me... not you. (Walks you over to a Phantom dropship and sets the Auto Pilot) You said yourself that a phantom can suport your weight. Get in, I will deal with my Brother. (I run towards the bridge)--Baracuss 03:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) (I salute) (On Comm-System) If I don't make it... tell everyone I said goodbye. (I Send you a complete log of Information about my brother) Get this information to the Council. (You hear me take off the Comm-Link and throw it on the ground. End Transmission) Maydor Antairious, Data Files Baracuss Dies(?) (You watch in horor as the ship explodes, hopeing that I had somehow escaped and Maydor did not.) User Page, Characters, Talk Pages, Role plays Okay, I'n getting pretty sick looking at this misuse of pages so here it is simpley. *User Pages are for describing yourself, not your fan fiction character **Put you characters on a page, like for example Vincent Waren. He may be based on me but its not my user page. *Talk pages are for talking about problems, success and other things on Halo Fanon. Not Roleplays **RP:Index are for your role plays Now i'd be much more happy if you could start using the right pages for the right reasons, i don't want to have to force move things.